07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle
Kyle was one of two acolytes that took the Bishop's Apprentice Exam as a pair, first seen taunting Teito and the former assistant Archbishops. He and his partner managed to last until the end of the first exam, where only Kyle passed after he forgave his partner for punching him and running through the door of victory. Kyle is later seen again in the Barsburg Church, serving under Bishop Lance. It is unknown what happened to him after Lance was devoured, but it is possible that he went on to work under another bishop. Appearance Physical appearance Kyle has a square jaw with pale skin, a large nose, full lips, and sports a mean-looking expression. His hair and eyes are a pale grey and his hair is spiked up with a few strands falling over his forehead. His eyebrows are thick. He has a sturdy build and is estimated around 178cm. He looks to be somewhere in his late teens or early twenties. Possibly due to the grey hair, Kyle resembles his grandfather greatly.In kapitel 22, a flashback of Kyle's family is shown, and his mother says: "I wonder why there is no resemblance- you look like your grandfather. Clothing He wears the typical Bishop's apprentice uniform: consisting of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the rob to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue round the edges is worn over the robe, and he wears his Exam Badge at the front of his collar. He wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Personality Kyle first appears to be an aggressive and unkind individual, as during his first appearance he shouts at an old man and mocks Teito Klein when his Zaiphon does not start. However, during the exam he exhibits bravery and a competitive nature that eventually leads him to success. Relationships Superiors Lance: Peers Wade: Kyle at first appeared to be friends with Wade, but they had an argument over who should walk through the door of the victor, which resulted in Wade punching Kyle. However, Kyle bore no ill will towards Wade for what he had done. Teito Klein: The first time they appeared, Kyle taunted Teito. However, they have had no further contact with Teito since the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. Hakuren Oak: Kyle initially disliked Hakuren due to the argument they had prior to the exam, where Hakuren retaliated after Kyle taunted Teito by calling Kyle a 'failure face'. Kyle took exception to the insult, and his fury at Hakuren and desire to best him was his motivation for passing the first half of the exam. However, he has had little or no further contact with Hakuren since the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. Ouida: Ouida and Kyle seem to be friends. Kyle once called Ouida a 'brother-complexed weirdo'. Family Unnamed parents: Kyle has been shown to have an unnamed mother and father. He shares no resemblance to his mother, and instead looks like his grandfather.In kapitel 22, a flashback of Kyle's family is shown, and his mother says: "I wonder why there is no resemblance- you look like your grandfather. Kyle's parents may have been abusive to him, as he took exception to Hakuren's insult of "failure face", wondering how he knew what his parents said. Abilities and Attributes During the Bishop's exam Arc, Kyle demonstrated a quick mind, considerable physical fitness and skill with a Baculus. He was shown to possess enough strength to best the monster in the exam simply by kicking it. History Little is known of Kyle. A panel in the manga suggests Kyle's parents may have been abusive to him, as he took exception to Hakuren's insult of "failure face", wondering how he knew what his parents said. Appearances Manga Synopsis Part one of the exam He is first seen bumping into one of the former assistant archbishops, and is shouted at by Teito Klein. He leaves without argument, but is later shown laughing at Teito and Hakuren Oak when Teito is unable to start his Zaiphon. When he insults Teito and Hakuren, Teito attempts to argue, but Hakuren stops him and calls him (Kyle) a "failure face" which insults him greatly. After Teito's Zaiphon is restored the exam begins, and Kyle is forced to walk through fear to enter. Despite screaming as he does so, he walks through unharmed. Making it through to the next stage, Kyle is faced with a difficult arithmetic question, and manages to solve it despite being initially overwhelmed. He then goes on to solve more questions; angrily facing a monster and kicking it into submission, and is then sent to the Kor's palace where he answers 50 questions and passes through. He and his partner do very well during the duration of the exam, mostly due to Kyle. When the pair face the last challenge: where only one of the pair can pass through the door of the victor, Wade attacks Kyle- punching him in the face, writes his own name on the wall, and runs through the door of the victor. Kyle is left to walk through the door of the defeated, where he says he failed because he wasn't as good as his comrade, and upon saying this, he passes. Part two of the exam Kyle, meanwhile, is confronted with an image of Wade, and passes the exam when he tells his partner that he bears no ill will towards him for what he has done. He later goes on to work under Bishop Lance. Later in the series, Kyle is seen briefly again, talking to Ouida as they watch a group of children play a game in the Church. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Church members Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Alive